Triple Dog
by Skeeterdayz
Summary: Triple Dog- A game where everyone gets a dare and gives one. You get to pick who dares you. You must perform the dare, no matter how embarrassing, degrading or gross it is. Anyone who refuses or fails to do their dare must face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**This was done purely out of boredom, but, i decided to post it cause hey, somebody might like it. This takes place like right after TDWT, and lets just say for story's sake that Al's not in his little machine or whatever**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Total Drama**

* * *

It had to be at least eleven at night, or maybe later.

The cast of Total Drama was currently staying in a hotel in Hawaii, Chris had told them that they were working on getting the plane fixed and that there was no way he could afford to get them all real plane tickets. So for the time being, they had to crash in a nearby hotel smack dab in the middle of Honolulu.

All the cast members were staying on one floor, and had spent the earlier portion of the day ogling the lavishness of the hotel. It was pretty fancy looking for something Chris could afford, especially for twenty four people. He'd managed to pull it off somehow though. Chris had laid down a few ground rules while they were staying there, however:

1."Leave the hotel at your own risk because as soon as I get word that the plane is fixed we're leaving whether you're on it or not."

2. "Do not disturb the other guests."

3. "Don't do anything stupid."

Most of the cast had gone up around ten to bed, but small groups hung around large and spacious lobby just attempting to pass the time. It was more interesting than being in a blank white hotel room. Honestly, since Chris hadn't given them their phones back yet, staying in a hotel all day with nothing to do was all they had.

In one of the groups, Izzy lay splayed out on one of the long, velvet couches, her bare legs draped across Noah's flannel pajama covered lap. He had been a little annoyed at first solely because he disliked being touched, but after a while Izzy seemed to touch him so much that it wasn't even a big deal anymore. Cody was with them, but on the opposite couch, twiddling his thumbs with his notebook in his lap. He was a bit fidgety for some reason.

Noah glanced at the large clock above the fireplace.

"Well." He broke the silence, drawing Cody's attention. "We've officially been sitting here for two hours doing absolutely nothing."

"Psht, Noah. Cody's doing something!" Izzy didn't sit up but she pointed to him. "He's like writing something or whatever."

Cody ran his hand through his hair. "Actually I've just been sitting here the whole time like you guys. I'm really bored to be honest."

"Join the club." Noah dryly said, lowering his lids.

"Relax guys! Chris said we're only gonna be here for a few days." Izzy told them.

"I don't know if I can take being here for another hour." Cody admitted. "There's literally nothing to do."

To that, Noah said nothing, he simply slumped lower into his seat and gazed into the lit fireplace. It was a bit warm outside to have it lit, but it was better than nothing.

A silence settled in for a good five minutes between the group; all that was heard in the lobby was the low chatter of surrounding people talking and laughing, and the sucking noises that came with Bridgette and Geoff making out by the elevators.

Suddenly, Izzy's eyes lit up. She instantly whipped her torso up from the couch with a huge smile on her face, and managed to hurt Noah's thighs in the process.

"Ow! Izzy! Watch your legs!" He groaned in pain. Her anklet was digging into his leg.

Izzy ignored him. Instead, she looked at Cody, who gave her a confused look back. "You guys! I know what we can do!"

Noah and Cody shared a look of uneasiness. They knew that Izzy's ideas had a history of being convoluted and dangerous. The pale teen looked back over at her.

"..What?" Cody asked, putting his notebook to the side.

Izzy grinned. Her ginger curls of hair whipped with her head as she looked between the two of them. "We can play Triple Dog!"

"...What is that?" Cody questioned.

Izzy scoffed. "You know! Like 'I triple dog dare you to do' blah blah blah, like that!"

"Like truth or dare or something?"

Noah rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Are you kidding, what is this eighth grade? You're really suggesting we play a game of 'Tell me who you like or perform a sexual act'?"

Izzy shushed the both of them with a quick movement of her fingers. "It's not truth or dare! It's Triple Dog! Me and my cousins used to play it!" Her lids lowered. "It's _like_ truth or dare, but minus the truth part."

"That sounds awful." Cody rubbed his arm. He was always the one in a game to get the suckiest dares ever, like "Go lick a toilet" or "Eat this random blend of unknown foods I made". Bottom line was, he sucked at games like this.

"It's awesome!" Izzy praised. She didn't even wait for confirmation from them. She turned from her back onto her knees and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey guys!" She yelled loudly, instantly grabbing the attention of everyone in the lobby.

"Izzy! Be quiet! People are trying to sleep!" Noah scolded the girl, but she continued.

"If you're bored like we are, then you should come over here and play Triple Dog with us!"

"Izzy!" Noah and Cody shouted in unison.

"Come on! It's better than whatever you're doing now!"

"Izzy stop it!" Noah reached over and yanked the girl down into her seat. "No one wants to play that stupid-"

"_Triple Dog_?" They hadn't noticed that a few people had gotten up from where they were, and were now walking towards them. Wait, they actually _wanted_ to play?

"Man I haven't played that game since like ninth grade." Duncan leaned over the couch from behind, separating Noah and Izzy, much to Noah's displeasure. They still weren't on the best of terms.

"Let's keep it that way." Noah replied, lowering his brows.

"No, Noah come on don't be a wet blanket. Just play! It'll be fun." Izzy smiled as more people began to approach. It overwhelmed Cody a bit when he suddenly had numerous bodies standing around him. Had all these people been here the whole time?

"Did you say you guys were playing something?" Bridgette stood next to Geoff, lazily holding onto his side.

Suddenly, Cody felt something heavy plop down beside him bringing his weight to his left side. The pale teen was hugged tightly into strong arms. He recognized the feeling.

"S-Sierra-let go!" He wheezed. The obsessive girl released her grip.

"Oh, sorry Cody-kins!" She apologized, shifting in her pink, lingerie-like nightgown. "I forget you're really tiny sometimes. But I was coming down the stairs to see you and I heard Izzy yell about the game. Are you playing?! Cause if you are I definitely am!"

"Yea he's playing." Duncan answered for him, hopping over the couch and flopping down in between Noah and Izzy. "It's better with more people. The last time I played this was with my brothers, and we totally went wild."

"I know, it's crazy right! That's why we should totally play it!" Izzy insisted. More people had begun to shuffle in and sit down. Gwen had perched herself on the arm of the chair, her sketchbook in hand. She was playing this? Oh come on, Gwen hated everything. Surprisingly, Heather walked in from the side; it looked as if she had come from the dining room or somewhere. She held a small muffin in hand and her pink pajama top ruffled as she moved to sit down.

"You guys are lucky I'm bored out my mind, or else I'd still be in the dining room." She told them, biting into her muffin.

"Hey Al, you playin'?" Duncan bellowed over to the Latino teen, who was talking to an attractive concierge employee. His eyes sank into a glare as he started over. This only amused Duncan.

"Do not, call me 'Al'." Alejandro insisted, his tone coming out like a hiss.

"You playing or not?" Duncan asked again. It was obvious didn't care.

Alejandro glanced around. There were several teens scattered around the chairs now. Cody assumed that he didn't want to feel like he was backing out, so Alejandro walked around towards the chairs and sat down.

"I suppose it's better than trying to entertain myself." He admitted, sinking into the velvet seat..

Noah squinted his eyes. Something was in his vision, standing in the one of the gateways to the hall. "Is that Courtney?"

Duncan glanced over. It was her indeed, standing against the wall with a disapproving look in her eye. His eyes lowered. "Yea, it is," His voice got louder. "And if she's actually gonna come play and not just stand there like an idiot, she should!"

They all could hear Courtney groan loudly and turn to walk back down the hall.

Duncan shrugged. "Whatever."

The teens who were still standing quickly filed into open seats. Bridgette and Geoff were sitting by each other in front of one of the sofas.

"So...what is you said you were playing again?" Bridgette asked, shifting closer to her boyfriend.

"Triple Dog!" Izzy answered, looking deviously at the the other players.

"Oh dude, Triple Dog?! Awesome I love that game!" Geoff cheered in agreement.

"Then would you mind explaining what it is?" Heather asked irritably.

Geoff leaned forward. "Okay, so basically, it's truth or dare minus the truth. And it's like five times more intense."

"Intense is an understatement." Duncan jumped in. He had taken the position of leader of the game. "Triple Dog is the game of all games. And not for the faint of heart." He looked especially at Noah, who glared back.

"Basically, everyone gives a dare and everyone gets one, and you pick who dares you, and it's gotta be something good. And you have to do the dare. Or else...or else." Geoff stopped as if he was having trouble remembering the rules.

"Or else you get your head shaved." Duncan finished. A few of the girls in the group gasped, but the guys remained discontent. "And for the guys you'll get two kicks to the nuts."

Instantly the guys groaned in appallment. Duncan grinned.

"Wait, there's gotta be like some kind of prize." Sierra started. "Like I don't wanna be a party pooper but I'm not getting my head shaved again for nothing." Her hand lightly touched the inches of hair that had begun to fill back in since the final challenge. She had the right to be upset.

"Alright then." Duncan pulled a pillow from off the couch and tossed it into the carpet. "Everyone, all the cash you've got on you, on the pillow."

Reluctantly, the contestants began to empty their pockets and toss several dollars into the center. Once everyone was finished, Duncan reached forward and picked up the cash.

"Alright, whoever does their dare the best gets...ninety dollars." He tucked the cash into his pocket. The delinquent turned to look back at the security desk, which currently had no one sitting at it. "Gimme a minute." Duncan quickly jumped from the chair and went across the room to the desk, searching behind it and in it's contents.

"What is he doing?" Heather asked as they all watched intently.

Duncan came back over with a small black object in hand. As he sat down, he revealed it to be a camcorder labeled "SECURITY". He pulled open the side. "And just to make sure you did the dare, it's gonna be on camera.

"Who's gonna start?" Geoff asked, eager to play.

"Well, since it was Izzy's idea, I say she gets to pick who gets dared first." Duncan replied, aiming the camera around at different people.

Izzy bounced giddily in her seat. "Yeah! Okay!" The ginger looked around the room, her green eyes canvassing their faces. "Ummmm." Her eyes came to a stop on Noah's face, and she grinned.

"I pick Noah." She folded her arms out of triumph.

Noah glared at the girl. "I never even agreed to play-"

"Oh suck it up and pick someone to dare you, nerd" Duncan scolded.

Noah sighed irritably, but looked back at Izzy. "Why don't you do it?"

The Indian teen remained quiet, but scowled at Duncan. Izzy tapped her chin for a minute, looking intently at him with pursed lips in order to determine a dare. A few seconds later, she snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

Everyone listened intently. "I dare Noah to go up to the penthouse and kiss Chris!"

* * *

**meh. not my best work, but whatever.**

**If you guys have ideas for dares or something message me at the url skeeterdayz on tumblr. Click "Ask Me"**

**~DUECES**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let the games continue**

* * *

Noah choked. He didn't want to, but he ended up choking on the breath he was taking. Izzy sat cross legged at the end of the couch grinning wildly at him. Duncan was smiling, laughing even. The others were speechless. It was one hell of a way to start of the game.

"_Excuse me?!_" Noah managed to get out, looking incredulously at her.

"You heard her! Go kiss Pretty Boy!" Duncan shoved the Indian teen. causing him to shove back.

"I'm not doing that! Are you trying to get me killed?!" He retaliated.

"Quit being such a pussy. Don't you like dick anyway?"

Noah gave Duncan a cold, intense glare, but didn't answer the question. He reached for the book he had placed on the floor beside the couch and flipped through its pages. "I'm not doing that. End of story. I'm out of the game. Go on and play without me."

Duncan snatched the novel from his hand, much to his displeasure. "If you don't wanna do the dare, that's fine." The teen removed a small swiss army knife from his pocket. With a few clicks, a small razor like tool had sprung from it. "You want your nuts kicked in or your head shaved?"

Noah scooted away. "Touch me with that thing and-"

"You'll what?" Duncan spoke in a mocking tone, almost as if he knew Noah was powerless against him.

The others began to mumble. Softly, Cody spoke up. "Come on Noah, it's just a kiss." Noah turned to look at the small teen with disbelief. "A little peck won't hurt. The most Chris will do is push you off him."

"Oh no," Izzy grinned deviously, her eyes fixed on Noah. "It's gotta be a _real_ kiss. Tongue and all."

"Are you kidding me?!" Noah's voice cracked a little, making a few of the other castmates giggle. "I'm not-"

Duncan gave him a raised-eyebrow expression, waving the razor back and forth with his mouth twisted a bit. His expression made it clear what was going to happen if Noah refused the dare again.

"But-I-" The Indian teen groaned and leaned over to put his head in his hands. "Ugh fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Alright, now we're talkin'." Duncan laughed. "Some take the camera and go with him."

"Me! Me!" Izzy chirped. The delinquent tossed the camcorder to the girl and she sprung from her seat, pulling Noah up with her.

"Hey, uh, Sierra."

The obsessive girl looked over.

"You go too. More witnesses."

Sierra gave Cody one last look before rising from her seat and walking over to where the two were standing. "I'll be back Cody-kins."

Izzy threw her arm around Noah and ushered him forcefully over to the elevator; Sierra following close behind. Duncan glanced over.

"Good luck nerd!" He shouted, causing Noah to send him a glare before they stepped into the elevator. The doors closed behind them, leaving the other players in the lobby.

* * *

The penthouse floor was much more lavish than any other floor of the hotel. The chandelier lights were brighter, the wallpaper was a much more appealing pattern, and it even smelled better than the rest of the hotel.

Izzy poked her head around the corner, checking to make sure if anyone was coming. Sierra leaned above her.

"Alright, no one's coming." She looked back. "Noah!" The ginger grabbed the Indian teen by the back of his collar and pulled him towards the corner. "Stop trying to get away!"

Noah pulled from her grip and straightened out his maroon t-shirt. "My hotel suite is literally a floor down. Just let me go."

"No!" Izzy urged. "Come on just do it! Just go knock on his door."

"And say what?!" Noah exclaimed.

"You don't even have to say anything, just grab him, kiss him, and run." Sierra suggested, hoping to ease his discomfort.

"You say that as if that's any easier." Noah snapped, scowling up at the girl.

"Look do you want your head shaved or not? I'm trying to be solution oriented!"

"Guys shut up! Someone'll hear us!" Izzy shushed the both of them and flipped open the camcorder. "Come on Noah, go!"

It took a bit of forceful fighting, but the two girls managed to get the bookworm around the corner. If he even dared to look back he was met with a glare from Izzy.

Noah gulped. This was going to be disgusting and he could feel it. He reluctantly trudged to the only door on the floor, surrounded by golden-colored framing. After a few seconds of mental debate, the teen brought his hand weakly to the door and knocked heavily.

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._.He thought, biting his lip as he took his hand away.

Slowly, the door handle began to turn. Noah stepped back a bit startled. He was just hoping that Chris would be asleep or too lazy to answer. Noah whipped his head back around at Izzy and Sierra, who were now hiding behind a plant in the corner of the hall; all he could see was the camera lense poking out from in between two dying leaves. He looked back at the door, which was now opening in front of him.

Chris opened the door wide with a confused and irritated look on his face. Noah stood speechless, his lips pulled tightly as his eyes wandered down Chris's figure. He was wearing a white robe pulled loosely around his torso and a little of his chest was visible. Noah wasn't even entirely sure if he had on _clothes_ underneath the robe.

"...Hey there Chris." Noah finally spoke up, weakly at that.

Chris slit his eyes. His arms folded across his chest. "I thought I said no contestants on the top floor."

Noah scoffed nervously. "Did you really? Because you know, I'm always reading and sometimes I don't hear everything-"

"What do you want?" Chris cut him off. He was obviously getting annoyed.

Noah went blank. This was why he'd asked what he should say before. This was the exact reason why. His mouth opened slightly, but no words came out. He just stood there letting out small noises trying to form a complete sentence.

Chris was getting tired. Quickly he grabbed the door and began to close it, but Noah sprung from his place and shoved it back towards the inner wall.

"Wait! I-um..."

"What do you freaking want?! I'm trying to sleep!"

Noah was pushing against the door Chris was furiously attempting to shut. "I need to talk to you about...the-the money Chef stole from you!"

Chris stopped pushing, and Noah nearly fell over with the lack of anything holding him up. He regained his balance quickly however.

"What money? What are you talking about?"

_Great, he took the bait_. Noah knew even mentioning money would instantly grab Chris's attention. The bookworm swallowed hard. "Your-checkbook! You know how you used to keep your checkbook in that little glove compartment on the plane? I um-saw Chef writing himself a check before I got voted off." Finally, his observation skills were paying off. Chris furrowed his brows at leaned back on to his left leg. Wait, was he actually buying this?

"...Chef wouldn't do that." Chris mumbled. His hand came up to ruffle through his dark locks. "I mean...I am missing money in my bank account for some reason, but I never would've thought that it was Chef."

He was? "I know, I know, it is hard to swallow isn't it?" Noah went along with him and shook his head. "I couldn't believe it myself. But I saw it with my own eyes."

"I can't believe he'd do that. He knows how much I-"

"Ow! Izzy!"

Chris and Noah looked towards the plant, from which they both heard a voice. It shook a little, but went back into it's place. Chris leaned out of his door.

"What was that?" He asked, squinting down the hall.

"N-nothing, just get back in the room!" Noah attempted to push him back a little, but he was nowhere near strong enough.

"I heard a voice." The host insisted.

"It's a plant, there's no one there!"

"Yes there is I heard a voice!" He looked intently at Noah. "Who's there?"

He was busted. He was caught, all because Izzy couldn't sit still long enough not to hurt someone with her restless legs. Chris was staring directly at him now, waiting for an answer. Noah knew he didn't want his head shaved, and he definitely didn't want Duncan kicking him in the nuts. Having no other choice, the bookworm grabbed the man by his shoulders and brought him forward crashing his lips onto his own.

Chris's eyes went wide and he thrashed wildly, trying to get the teen off of him. Noah had managed to wrap his arms up around his neck in such a way that he couldn't get out of his grip. The bookworm winced at the feeling of his chapped lips and kept his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see Chris's expression.

At some point, the host had opened his mouth to yell. But Noah remembering the terms of the dare, reluctantly forced his tongue into Chris's mouth, causing the host to let out a loud noise of disgust.

_Oh God._ Noah thought. _He tastes like ugh...whiskey._

Sierra and Izzy were staring wide eyed at the showcase in disbelief. "Oh my God! He's actually doing it!" The purple haired girl said in awe.

Chris managed to shove the teen forcefully off of him and against the back wall of the hall. There was a look of pure rage in his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" He yelled.

Noah didn't know how to respond, he was still mentally stuck on how bad Chris's mouth tasted. From the side of his eye, he saw Izzy and Sierra dash from the plant and down the hall, running as if they were outrunning the police.

The bookworm wasted no time pulling himself to his feet and sprinting after them, disappearing from Chris's sight. If he was ever going to actually exert physical energy, now was the time.

Chris watched him run, and then leaned back against his doorframe in a mixture of shock and disgust. "What the hell just happened?"

"Fuck you, fuck your stupid dare, fuck Chris..." Noah ran up beside the two, fuming out his disgust. He was actually pretty fast when he chose to run.

"You looked like you were enjoying it Noah!" Izzy laughed cruelly, rewinding the footage she'd recorded. They came to the elevator again and quickly pressed the downward arrow. "I haven't seen lip action that intense even with Geoff and Bridgette!"

"Oh would you shut up?!" Noah stormed into the elevator door as it opened and brought his hand to his forehead. "Can we please just get out of here?"

The two girls followed him into the elevator. Izzy giggled at the footage, making Noah groan as the doors closed again.

* * *

"No dude, the worst challenge ever had to be when we ate bull nuts. Hands down." Geoff placed his hand against the soft carpet.

"Yea, definitely." A few of the other contestants agreed with him. The blonde smiled in triumph.

"Oh, well look who's back." Duncan had laid himself across the couch while they were gone, but he sat up as Noah, Izzy, and Sierra walked back over from the elevator.

Noah didn't say anything as he forcefully shoved Duncan's legs off the couch and sat back down, shuddering in his place. Izzy hopped back onto the opposite side of him, still laughing at the footage.

"So how was your little makeout session?" He tauntingly asked the bookworm. Izzy leaned over at let him see the tape, the volume turned all the way up. Duncan burst out laughing at the sight.

"You actually did it?! Oh my fucking God! That is priceless!"

Noah shot a cold glare at the teen. "Fuck you." He spat, locking his gaze on Duncan.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" He shot back.

"Guys!" Bridgette interjected loudly. "Can we get on with the game please?"

With a few seconds of staring at each other, Duncan turned away. "Whatever. Anyone else wanna see this?"

After Geoff gestured for the camera, the delinquent tossed it to him.

Duncan turned back to Noah. "Alright Noah, I gotta say I'm a little impressed. I thought you'd chicken out."

Noah scoffed. "Whatever, I'm going back up to my room-"

"Wait," Duncan grabbed his wrist before he could get up. "Since you did your dare, you get to pick who goes next." He gestured to the group around him.

Noah's eyes canvassed the faces around him. It would be nice to see someone go through as much as he did, especially after all that.

"Go on, pick someone."

"...I" Noah squinted. "I pick Heather."

The pink clad girl looked up from her lap upon hearing her name. Her brows sunk as she saw everyone looking at her. "Ugh, pick someone else, please. My legs hurt."

"Nope, rules are rules, and he picked you." Duncan insisted.

Heather groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine..." She looked around the room to pick another person to dare her. Her eyes met Alejandro's, to which she instantly looked away. Definitely not him. She looked at Geoff. God. He'd probably give her some wild crazy dare that would nearly kill her. Her gaze stopped on Bridgette, and she smiled a bit. Bridgette was too sweet to give her a bad dare, even after everything that she'd done.

"Bridgette." She declared, leaning back in her seat.

Bridgette looked a bit overwhelmed. Geoff tightened his grip around her out of excitement. "Me? Oh...well...uh..." Bridgette bit her lip and her eyes wandered down around the carpet. She brought her hand up around her bare arm. "I don't know."

"Come on, you gotta think of something." Duncan told her, fiddling with his swiss-army knife. Bridgette looked up at him and shrugged. His brows lowered. "Really, you can't think of _anything_?"

The surfer looked away. "Well...I mean...I did have this one dare in mind, but it's like _really _bad. I didn't plan on giving it to anyone."

Geoff nudged his girlfriend. "Lighten up Bridge, just give her the dare, everybody's gotta do one. Come on, what is it?"

The green-eyed girl looked at Heather, but finally spoke up. "Okay..." She started. "I dare Heather to...streak through the hotel restaurant."

Heather's face fell. The others in the group began to let out sounds of either agreement or second-hand embarrassment for her. Her mouth hung open in disbelief as she stared straight at Bridgette.

"_What?_" She asked, shocked.

Most of the guys were laughing or hooting. "You heard her! Ditch the panties and run through the hotel restaurant!" Duncan was laughing harder than the rest of them, but there was also a hint of taunt in his voice.

Bridgette. That dare had come from Bridgette. The sweet surfer girl. Even Alejandro looked a bit amused by it, but Heather was fuming.

"Are you serious?! I'm not doing that!" Her eyes darted to Duncan. "There's gotta be some kind of rule about illegal dares, right?"

Duncan raised his brows and smirked. "Nope, not any I can think of." He gestured for Geoff to toss the camera back to him, which he quickly did. The teen flipped open the camcorder. "Looks like this is gonna be a good one."

"But-there people in there, with children!" Heather argued.

"Actually, they stop letting kids in after ten." The Asian girl glared at Alejandro as he spoke. His arms were folded and he was slightly smirking at her. After everything she'd done to him, she knew he _wanted_ to see her uncomfortable.

"Come on Heather." Duncan sang, pointing the camera at her and waving his swiss-army knife around through the air.

She reached up to touch her hair. She had in extensions, and she definitely wasn't losing her hair again. With a groan, Heather stormed up from her seat and down the hall they'd seen Courtney in before. She turned.

"Are you coming or not?" She barked.

Quickly, a few people followed after her. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Okaay, I'll admit this dare was inspired by the movie, I thought it'd fit Heather. **

**But, review and tell me what you think!**

**~DUECES**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Ya'll. This one's a little short though.**

* * *

Heather, Duncan, and Geoff all stood patiently outside of the hotel restaurant's back entrance. It'd be way less suspicious than trying to get Heather in through the hotel entrance. And, another plus was that it was a straight shot to the door.

The raven haired girl pulled tightly on the white robe that had been given to her and shivered at the feeling of a night breeze on her bare legs. She glanced through the small, frosted glass window on the back entrance door. It was difficult to see, but a few people walked by in a blurry mass. People that just wanted to eat and not see just what she was about to do.

She turned back to Duncan. "Can you please, let me off of this dare. I will literally do anything."

Duncan shook his head. "If I let you off, then I'd have to let everyone off. And there's no fun in that."

Heather groaned and cupped her hands around her forehead.

"Chill, Heather. You know, streaking's not all that bad." Geoff told her, trying to console her a bit. "The worst thing about it is that you're a little cold."

_And naked_. Heather thought. Of course Geoff would have no problem streaking. He was Geoff for God's sakes. He barely gave a fuck about anything. He wouldn't have to live with this for the rest of his life. She would.

"Am I just supposed to cover my face when I run?" She asked, looking intently at Duncan.

"Relax, I got you covered." He dug his hand into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a small lump of black fabric. "Here." He tossed it to her.

'A ski mask?" Heather asked dryly.

"Hey if you've got a better idea, then by all means go with that."

She looked back through the glass. "Who's filming?"

"Izzy. She's pretending to be a customer." Geoff answered.

Given the worried expression on Heather's face, he could tell that she was still feeling nervous about everything. So, being the nice guy that he was, he put his arm around her.

"Okay look, all you gotta do is just run through and out the door. That's it. Bridge and Sierra'll be waiting for you on the other side with a blanket to cover you up."

"Just because you said it doesn't make it any easier." Heather snapped.

Geoff shrugged. "I'm just trying to help." He snapped his fingers. "Oh, and make sure you run out the front door, you know so they don't think you're a guest."

"Into the street?! With other people?!" Heather exclaimed.

"You'll be fine with the mask on. Now go." Duncan told her turning her shoulders to face the door again.

The girl groaned again and rubbed her face. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

"Come on Heather, just get it overwith." Geoff said.

Uneagerly, she sighed and pulled the mask down over her face. Geoff stepped in front of her and unlatched the door, letting it creak open a bit. A small amount of orange light poured out into the back alleyway, running an orange glow across their feet.

"Go on." Duncan gestured for her to enter.

_God. _

Hesitantly, Heather stepped through the doorway, only to hear it shut heavily behind her. She glanced up at the stretch of maroon walls around her. She knew right beyond those walls was a packed restaurant, filled with diners that were about witness her little show. Just for motivation, she lifted her hand to the ends of her hair sticking out from under the mask.

_Not again. Just do it. _

Heather walked forward to the end of the hall. She quickly untied the robe and let it drop to her feet. Geoff was right, it was cold.

The girl covered her chest and and dashed out of the hall, only to be met with screams of horror and gasps of disbelief from the surrounding diners. Heather didn't look up, she kept her eyes glued to the red carpet as she ran. People were moving, jumping from their chairs, screaming and swearing as she dashed through.

"Dear lord!"

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"A streaker?!"

"She's naked!"

_Thanks. I completely forgot, but thanks for reminding me!_ Heather fought back the urge to yell back as she sprinted around the corner of a table; narrowly missing a horrified female diner. The sounds were getting louder and noises becoming more intense, and honestly it was starting to get on her nerves.

"SOMEONE CATCH HER!" A husky voice shouted.

_Shit! _

Heather picked up speed at that point. She knew she'd get kicked out if she got caught. Her legs definitely couldn't carry her any faster, but she ripped her eyes away from the carpet to just see the front door coming up in front of her. She was almost home free.

"I SAID SOMEONE CATCH HER!" The voice repeated. "BEFORE SHE GETS OUT THE DOOR!"

Why the hell was it taking her so long to reach the door? How big was this restaurant?

Finally, she felt the carpet underneath her feet change from carpet to linoleum, she was almost out.

"GOT YOU!" A rough hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, making her scream. Heather pulled away, but the owner of the hand was incredibly strong and pulling her in the opposite direction. She couldn't go out this way, she wouldn't live it down.

Not knowing what else to do, Heather leaned forward and bit down heavily into the hand that grabbed her, causing it's owner to cry out in pain and let go instantly. She wasted no time dashing back to the door and out into the street., leaving the husky voice to groan in discontent.

"Heather! Heather over here!" The raven-haired girl whipped her head around to see Sierra and Bridgette standing by with a large white sheet in their hands. She hastily ran over to them, grabbing onto Sierra as a sheet was thrown around her bare body.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." Bridgette ushered the three of them around the street corner and back towards the hotel. Luckily, no one came after them.

* * *

"That. Was. Sooo freaking awesome!" Izzy dashed back to the couched just in front of Heather, Bridgette, and Sierra. She leaped over Noah and back to her place, waving the camcorder in the air as she spoke. "Heather you were on fire! Everyone was nearly pissing their pants!"

"Can you not." Heather had put her pink pajamas back on and sat back down in her seat, her head facing the ground. She would never live this down, never.

"Anyone wanna see?" Izzy asked.

Heather's eye darted up. "I swear to God if any of you even _glance_ at that footage I will break your neck."

No one answered Izzy's offer after hearing that. The ginger continued giggling though. Duncan and Geoff had returned to their places too. Bridgette sat beside Geoff, receiving a cold, disapproving glare from Heather. She guessed that she deserved it after that.

"This was the best dare so far." Duncan started up again. "Let's see if anyone can do better than streaking." He looked back at Heather. "Pick someone bare cheeks."

Heather scowled at Duncan, to which he grinned. She looked around the room, surveying their faces again. Her eyes stopped on Alejandro. Was he laughing at her? He wore a grin that was all too condescending. He looked as if he knew she deserved it. She did screw him over in the last challenge either way.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "How about Alejandro?" She said firmly, smirking slightly.

The Latino raised an eyebrow. He wasn't dismayed or disturbed by her choice. If anything, he looked a bit amused. His arms ruffled against his white undershirt. "Fine."

"Pick someone to dare you." Heather hissed, not taking her eyes away from him. He didn't take his green eyes away from her either, slowly he smiled.

"Why don't you do the honors, Heather? I'm sure that's what you want." Alejandro answered.

"...Dude are you sure about that-" Geoff tried to make him reconsider, but Duncan held his hand up to silence him.

"I wanna hear this." He said, his eyes darting back and forth between the two.

Heather shrugged and leaned back, thinking a bit. She wanted this to be as degrading as she could possibly make it. After a few seconds, she smiled at him.

"Alright. I dare you to go back to the restaurant, and order dinner."

A silence settled. Everyone waited for her to say something else, but she remained quiet. Heather kept her smile on her face as she continued to look straight at Alejandro, who seemed a bit relieved.

"...That's it?" Alejandro finally spoke up, chuckling as he spoke. "Wow Heather, I expected something much more convoluted and devious than that."

"Yea dude that's so weak. It's barely even a dare." Geoff complained.

A lot of the players began to speak up about how the dare was unfairly easy, but Heather then held her hand up to silence them. Her lips twisted into a devious grin as she looked at the Latino.

"You guys didn't let me finish." She started. "When you go to the restaurant, you have to act like everything's completely normal,"

Alejandro furrowed his brows. "What do you mean-"

"Because, you'll be dressed up, in _drag_."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Even Alejandro's eyes went wide after hearing Heather finish the dare. The girls in the group burst out laughing at it. Noah was chuckling as well, holding his head in his hands.

"Duuude! That is evil!" Geoff said in awe, looking up at Alejandro to see his reaction.

"I take it back. This is the best dare so far." Duncan corrected, his gaze shifting to Alejandro. "This is definitely the best one."

Alejandro was speechless. His arms had fallen from their folded position and sat lifelessly by his sides, only entertaining Heather.

"Oh, and one more little detail." She said. "Cody's your date."

"What?!" The scrawny teen yelped from the side. He clung to the couch. "That's not fair! You can't rope me into someone else's dare!"

"Actually there's no rule saying she can't." Duncan corrected again. "And I really wanna see this." He chuckled.

"Don't you have any boundaries?" Alejandro finally asked, his tone evident that he desperately didn't want to do the dare.

"Excuse me? I just ran naked through a restaurant filled with people. Don't talk to me about 'boundaries'." She snapped. "Now get your ass up, and go get ready for your big debut, 'Alejandra'."

In a mixture of shame and anger, Alejandro rose from his seat. "I suppose you have clothes you want me to wear?"

'Oh I'm sure Sierra does, right Sierra?"

Sierra looked up. "...I guess...I have something that might fit you up in my suite."

"Great." Heather smiled deviously and stared intently at him. "You can do his makeup too."

Alejandro narrowed his eyes at her. _Oh he's really mad now_. Just what she wanted.

Soon Sierra guided the Latino from the lobby and over to the elevators so she could take him up to her suite. Heather couldn't stop smiling. She knew that this was going to be probably the most embarrassing thing he'd ever do.

"Somebody get Cody some better clothes." She ordered.

Cody winced at looked down at his Star Wars T-shirt. It wasn't that bad, bot suitable for a restaurant he guessed. He rose from his seat as well and disappeared into the elevator.

No one could wait to see how this dare would go down.

* * *

**Okay so if you have a problem with cross-dressing or anything, I HIGHLY suggest you don't read the next chapter rather than flame me, but if you're up for it then, hey, we cool. **

**~DUECES**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Right in the alley beside the restaurant, Heather stood waiting with Duncan. Bridgette had walked out with Cody, who was now wearing a blue dress shirt and black jeans. They looked as if they weren't his clothes, given the pants were incredibly too big for his small waist and were only being held up by a belt. He was quiet, but obviously upset and jittery at that. They'd been waiting for a little while, and it was getting a bit cold outside. It had to be at least midnight. Luckily the restaurant was open until 1:30 a.m.

"Jesus Christ." Duncan looked over at the clock sign from the bank across the street. "What's Sierra doing, giving him a sex change operation? We've been here for like thirty minutes!"

"I don't know, I knew she'd do something! She's always wearing eye shadow and shit!" Heather answered irritably. She fumbled with the video camera in her hand. "I really have no idea what's taking her so long."

"Alejandro probably ditched." Duncan guessed, chuckling a bit. "Looks like someone's not gonna have kids later in life."

"What guy wouldn't?" Cody asked, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. "This is a new low, even for Heather."

"Oh come on, I really could've made it much worse." Heather told him.

"What could possibly be worse than forcing him to dress in drag?" Cody asked.

"Streaking." Heather answered coldly, looking straight at Bridgette. She sighed.

"Look, again, I'm sorry about that! Could you please stop looking at me like that?" The surfer pleaded. She only received a look up and down from Heather. It was gonna take awhile for her forget about that.

"Wait a minute, you guys..." Cody pulled their attention from each other and pointed down the alley way. "Is that them?"

They all squinted. It was definitely Sierra walking towards them, but was that figure beside her really...

"Oh my God." Bridgette covered her mouth as they came closer.

None of the teens could hold back as they all burst into laughter at the sight. Duncan slid down the wall and to the ground, his head against his knees and shaking with hysterics. Alejandro looked _ridiculous. _

A dress. Alejandro had on, a short, red mini-dress. But that wasn't it, Sierra had gone _all out_. She'd done his makeup dramatically and flawlessly, much to Heather's surprise. She'd even found a long, dark wig for him to wear.

"Stop laughing!" Alejandro snapped, lowering his brows at them all. They ignored his order.

"Oh my fucking God." He looked up at the two. "What the hell did you do to him?! This is fucking priceless!"

Sierra put her hands on her hips. "I did the best I could! This was the only thing I had that _kind of_ fit him. He's a guy after all!"

Bridgette just stood with her mouth covered, trying to hide her smile. This was hilarious.

"Where did you even find the wig?!" Duncan let out, his voice high from laughing.

"Someone left it in lost and found bin." Sierra admitted. "It was actually kind of lucky. it would've looked a lot weirder without it."

"Is that even possible?" Duncan managed to climb from his feet, but he was still laughing. "Oh God, this is gonna be fucking hilarious."

Heather's eyes met Alejandro's. A cold, scowl of pure hatred riddled his eyes. Heather was grinning as she brought a small object up to his face.

"Don't touch me." Alejandro drew back from her instantly.

"Would you relax?!" She forcibly grabbed his bare shoulders and brought him forward again. Heather pushed a lock of hair out of the way and attached the object to his ear. "It's an earpiece."

"For what?" He questioned.

Heather removed a walkie-talkie from the her back pocket. She'd changed her pajama bottoms into jeans, for the sake of the dare. "Duncan and I are gonna be in the restaurant recording, and we can talk to you discreetly this way."

"...Guys, do I really have to do this?" Cody asked weakly, gulping as he looked at Alejandro's angry expression.

"You're a part of the dare, if you don't do it he gets his head shaved." Duncan concluded.

The Latino shot a glare at Cody, as if to say, "You better do this."

"Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" The vandal glanced around the corner. "And...looks like you'll have to get past security too."

The teens peered around the corner as well. There was a large, tough looking security guard now standing outside the front door. They guessed that since Heather's little performance they were making sure nothing else happened.

"How are we supposed to do that? You two have to get in too!" Alejandro huffed. A few of them giggled at how the wig moved with his head.

"_We_ can sneak in through the kitchen." Duncan answered. "You guys are on your own. Come on Heather." The raven-haired girl walked after him as they continued down the alley. Bridgette and Sierra gave them both one last look before following after them. "Oh, and don't forget Alejandro, you gotta act like everything's normal, or else." The vandal stopped and made the gesture with his foot of a hard kick before laughing and heading back around the corner.

Cody and Alejandro were now left in an awkward silence. The taller of the two peered down at the small boy. He gulped.

"Look, I don't wanna do this as much as you don't Al-"

"Don't call me that." He cut him off,

Cody sighed. "But, let's just get this over with. All we gotta do is order and then we can leave. It's better than getting your head shaved, right?"

Much to the geek's surprise, Alejandro's face softened. "...I suppose you're right."

"Okay good, let's..." He swallowed hard. "Let's just do this."

Cody turned back towards the front entrance and gestured for Alejandro to come closer. Shamefully, the Latino stumbled a bit when tried to take a step. Of course Sierra had to give him the most un-walkable shoes she could find. Cody giggled a bit, much to Alejandro's displeasure.

"Do you um, need help?" He asked, lending out his arm slightly.

With a groan, Alejandro took his arm and straightened himself upright. The two began towards the entrance, drawing a few stares from passers by as the walked. They were on a popular street in Honolulu, and it was always filled with people no matter the time of the day.

"Just act natural." Cody mumbled one last time before they approached the security guard. He instantly stopped them before they could walk through the entrance.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking down at them. The guard was freakishly tall, even taller than Alejandro in the shoes, and he was six feet.

"...Going to eat." Cody replied, swallowing nervously as he looked up at the guard.

The guard looked away from Cody and at Alejandro with confused expression.

"...Something wrong officer?" Alejandro asked, his voice much higher than Cody had ever heard it before. He instantly began giggling, his lips clenched tightly to keep his expression from changing. Alejandro glared down at him and elbowed him hard in the side to shut him up. He was going to get them in trouble.

"Look, we just had an incident take place here and if you think I'm letting either of you in looking like that, you're outta your minds."

Cody's face sank. The two looked at each other. Alejandro looked back at the guard. "Would you excuse us a minute?"

The Latino yanked the small boy to the side, just out of the guard's ear shot.

"What are we gonna do? He's not gonna let us in!" Cody exclaimed.

"I don't know, but you better figure something out." Alejandro's voice had temporarily turned to its normal pitch. "I plan to be a family man. And if I end up getting my head shaved because of this oh believe me, I will make you pay for it."

"But I-" The Latino gave him a serious look before he exhaled heavily. "Okay...just...follow my lead."

They turned back towards the guard, who had a disapproving look on his face.

"Excuse me sir!" Cody yelled, surprising Alejandro. He jerked the Latino back over man. "I cannot believe that you would do this."

_Where is he going with this?_ Alejandro thought. He was lost.

"You are discriminating against my-girlfriend-because of the way she looks!" Cody accused. "How do you even sleep at night?"

"I'm not discriminating against _anyone_." The guard narrowed his eyes.

"Then let us in!" The geek fired back. "Or...or we'll sue!"

The guard's face instantly tensed up. He raised his hands up in front of him. "There really is no need for that. Really, just-relax sir."

Cody kept his expression angry and looked intently up at the guard. The man exhaled irritably. "Go in."

"Thank you." The short teen said firmly before pulling Alejandro through the door. Once it shut behind them, they both let out a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome." Cody said, looking at Alejandro.

"Of course." He replied, walking forward with him.

The two walked up towards the podium, at which the woman behind it nearly had a heart attack and screamed upon seeing them. Alejandro groaned mentally. He could already tell this was going to be an annoying experience.

* * *

"Where are they? Did they get in yet?" Heather kept her head low and the camera hidden behind a menu as she surveyed the restaurant. She and Duncan were sitting in a booth towards the hotel entrance, just in case they needed to get out quickly.

The delinquent leaned on his hands. "If they couldn't get passed the guard this'll be one hell of a waste of time."

"Wait, there they are!" Heather spoke up, pressing the "RECORD" button on the camcorder. They watched as Cody and Alejandro sat down uncomfortably at a table, receiving at least a million weird looks and whispers as they did. They were directly across from them on the other side of the diner.

"Oh awesome." Duncan said deviously. "Pass me the walkie-talkie."

Heather slid the black object to him and he held it to his mouth. "Alright Al,"

Alejandro jumped at the sudden sound and looked around.

"Over here, princess." Duncan waved as he saw them. "Listen up, cause here's what you're gonna do."

"Hi, I'm Shelly, I'll be your waitress tonight, can start you off with-" The blonde waitress stopped as soon as she looked up from her notepad and at Alejandro. Her mouth hung open slightly. "...Anything?"

"Order something." Duncan rang through his ear.

"Um..." He looked at Cody. The voice he was using was making him snicker out of his mind. "Just water please."

"...I'll...get that right to you."

Shelly walked away, but not before glancing over her shoulder at them one last time.

"This is so embarrassing..." Alejandro put his hand on his forehead. He looked at Cody, who was biting his lip to hold back his laughter. "Would you stop snickering?! Jesus Christ!"

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice cracking with giggles. "It's just, pft, I really cannot take you seriously when you talk like that."

"You're going to get us kicked out." Alejandro told him.

"Right, _I'm_ gonna get us kicked out." Cody waved his finger at his outfit and snickered more, making Alejandro grimace. The Latino raised his foot and gave him a hard kick in the leg, shutting him up instantly.

"Ow!" He cried, reaching for his knee. "Okay I'll stop, jeez."

Alejandro smiled. Soon the waitress returned to their table with two glasses of water in her hands. She tried not to look Alejandro in the face as she spoke again.

"Here are your waters." Shelly said, placing them on the table. "Can I-get you any appetizers?"

"Say no and order an entree." Heather was talking now, and her voice was laced with amusement.

"No thank you." Alejandro answered. "We'd just like to order an entree."

"...Alright...miss..."

Cody snickered at that and instantly got a glare from Alejandro.

"Um, steak please, for both of us. M-medium rare." The geek covered his mouth as he ordered, attempting to stifle his laughter.

"Sure thing..." Shelly tucked her pen back into her apron and walked away the same disturbed look on her face.

"I thought I told you to stop laughing!" Alejandro snapped at him.

"I'm really trying! But I just can't help it." Cody laughed. "Look, we ordered, now we can leave."

"Not so fast." Duncan halted them. "Wait till it comes."

"Are you serious?" Alejandro groaned.

Duncan didn't respond, he just took the razor from his pocket and scraped it against the speaker of the walkie-talkie. Alejandro cringed at the sound.

"Okay! Okay! I'll wait!"

"Good." Duncan took the razor away.

It took a good twenty minutes for the steaks to show up. Much to Alejandro's annoyance, a different waiter brought the food and jumped back instantly upon seeing him. Duncan and Heather laughed from the other side.

"If you need anything else j-just call me over." The male waiter shivered as he walked away.

Cody picked at the steak with his fork. "Um, Alejandro..." He started. "How are we supposed to pay for this? This looks pretty expensive."

"That's a really good question, Cody. How _are_ we going to pay for this?" Alejandro looked directly over at their table.

"Relax, you're not gonna have to pay." Duncan said. Heather grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Call the waiter back over and complain that your steak is raw, then get up and leave in a scene."

"You are really testing my patience Heather." Alejandro hissed.

"Oh come on, you can do it, _Alejandra_." Her words slithered off her tongue. "Then it's all over with."

The Latino let his head collapse on the table, but quickly lifted it to pick up his fork. "Excuse me, waiter!" He called, using the same voice he had before.

The disturbed waiter turned and hesitantly came back over. "Y-yes?"

Cody looked confused, but Alejandro's eyes simply said: "Go along with it."

"I am disgusted!" He gestured to his plate. "You call this steak?! It's completely raw in the center! How could anyone serve someone this?"

The waiter began to look a little freaked out. "I-I'm sorry I'll just take it back-"

"No, I don't trust anyone in that kitchen to serve food properly." He looked at Cody, who was lost. "Come on-dear, we're leaving!"

The Latino reached for the small boy's wrist and yanked him up from the table, pulling him past the waiter and starting towards the door. However, on the way, Alejandro managed to stumble in the shoes and onto his knees, knocking a nearby woman's plate flat onto the ground. The woman gasped at him.

"_Help me up_." Alejandro said through his teeth. Quickly, Cody helped him to his feet and quickly got them out the door back into the street.

"Are you alright?" Cody asked.

"Do I fucking look alright?" Alejandro spat, limping slightly as Cody helped him down around to the alleyway. "I think I twisted my ankle. Augh!"

"Come on then, let's just get back to the hotel so you can get out of those clothes."

The two traveled around into the alleyway and disappeared from sight, finally ending the dare.

* * *

"There is no way, it can get better than this." Duncan stared wildly at the footage as it played. They were back in the lobby, all of them. Alejandro had quickly gotten out of the clothes and taken of the makeup, he had his foot propped up on the magazine table in front the couch. He'd definitely sprained his ankle.

"The best fucking part was when you tripped, by far." The vandal chuckled. Alejandro groaned. "I gotta say Alejandro might have this one in the bag. It's gonna take a lot to top that performance."

Bridgette looked up at the Latino. "You've still got a bit of blush on your..."

Alejandro didn't even flinch. He was tired, annoyed, embarrassed, and in pain. He could honestly care less.

"Never mind." She finished.

"Pick someone dude." Geoff spoke up.

"I really don't care. I really, really, don't care." Alejandro droned. Heather had already been dared, so there was no getting back at her.

"Whatever, I'll just go." Geoff volunteered. Bridgette gave him a look.

"You will?" She asked.

"Yea why not? I'll just get it out of the way." The blond looked around the room. "Codes, respect for going along with all that. Major respect. Dare me bro."

"Seriously?" Cody asked. He was back in his pajamas, his legs folded on the couch.

"Yea totally dude. Go for it."

The teen was silent for a moment. "How comfortable are you with your body?"

"Oh my God please no more streaking dares!" Bridgette pleaded, trying to forget about earlier.

"Bridge chill," Geoff said. "Totally comfortable. Why?"

"...Well then. I dare you to go take a leak in pool." Cody finished.

"Really? Okay cool. That's gross but cool. Doesn't everyone do that every now and again?"

The other contestants let out noises of disgust and moved away from Geoff, including Bridgette who scooted away from him.

"What?" Geoff looked around at them.

"I meant from _outside_ of the pool, Geoff." Cody clarified.

"..._Oh_."

The blond was uncomfortable now. That was definitely not what he thought that meant.

"Take the camera." Duncan tossed the camcorder over to Cody. "And...Gwen. You haven't really said anything. Why don't you go too?"

The dark-clad teen looked up from her sketchbook. She hadn't said anything since the game started. "Whatever." She let out, getting up from her place. The other two teens had gotten up from their seats as well and started towards the hall leading to the pool.

"Can we move to a less open place while they're gone? Like someone's suite? I feel like people are going to come looking for us." Bridgette pleaded. She'd had that feeling since Heather's dare.

"We can head up to mine, I'm bunking with Geoff." Duncan answered. "Hear that Geoffie? We'll be up in the room."

Geoff waved his hand in the air to signal that he'd heard. Well, at least there weren't gonna be that many people around to see him do this.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, tell me what you think!**

**~DUECES**


End file.
